


Une nuit dans la hutte

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Resemblance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour eux, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une habitude, réitérée jusqu'à en devenir familière. Il leur reste après tout encore un peu de temps. Pré-Asgard, Kanon/Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit dans la hutte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Une nuit dans la hutte

 **Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

 **Rating :** M/R

 **Nombre de mots :** 2 143

 

**Une nuit dans la hutte**

Bud se réveilla brusquement dans la nuit hivernale encore environnée de songes qui s’étiolaient comme sa conscience s’affirmait. Il roula de côté, aplatissant son dos contre le tissu du matelas. Ses yeux papillonnaient et son esprit était encore embué de filaments oniriques et d’une sensation âcre brûlant sa gorge et ses poumons.

Sa main chercha de manière erratique la présence, le corps de l’autre, ne caressa que le vide laissant sur ses doigts encore engourdis cette désagréable sensation qu’occasionnait toujours l’abandon. Un détail cependant alerta son attention tandis qu’il recouvrait peu à peu l’acuité de ses sens et qu’il faisait le constat que sa vue s’accommodait plus rapidement qu’escompté aux ténèbres qu’il avait cru épaisses de prime abord.

Sur la surface charpentée du toit de bois, des ombres fantasmagoriques se voyaient projetées. Elles dansaient et s’agitaient comme des esprits affolés tandis qu’un crépitement continu accompagnait cette sarabande aux contours mordorés.

Bud se mit sur son séant, rejetant les quelques draps qui recouvraient son corps, observant en contre-jour la silhouette accroupie devant le feu de Kanon dont le regard semblait comme hypnotisé par le bois sec se consumant lentement. Malgré le froid du dehors rendu plus mordant par la tempête hurlant sa colère, la peau nue de Bud ne ressentait pas les outrages des basses températures, de même que celle de Kanon. L’habitation que l’Asgardien avait toute sa vie partagée avec ses parents et dont il avait à présent hérité, pour modeste qu’elle fut disposait d’un âtre suffisamment large pour tenir en respect le froid marmoréen qui était l’air même de ces contrées, sauf au plus fort de l’hiver ou lorsque le bois venait à manquer.

S’avançant lentement sur le matelas de plume dont, somme toute, ses parents n’auront que peu profité et qui était à présent le théâtre de ses nuits de jouissance, Bud atteignit le rebord du lit, ses pieds touchant les planches de bois hérissées çà et là d’échardes. En silence il contemplait la silhouette de son amant abondamment recouverte de longs cheveux ébène dont la couleur se confondait en certains endroits avec la pénombre subsistante. S’arrêta un instant sur les cuisses musclées se terminant sur un fessier dont les courbes firent monter une chaleur déjà familière dans son cerveau qu’un brouillard d’une autre nature envahit.

Il en était toujours à se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment l’ayant amené à partager la couche du Grec. Il avait l’habitude d’éprouver une réaction somme toute masculine lorsqu’il avisait le déhanché sensuel, presque impudique de la souveraine d’Asgard, ou les formes pleines de ses lèvres. Pourtant, le corps de Kanon provoquait en lui une clameur sourde propre à lui faire reconsidérer ce qu’il tenait comme acquis. Mais après tout, n’était-ce pas le fait qu’il régnait entre l’homme du Grand Nord et le Méridional cette gémellité flagrante qui avait avancé au grand jour lors des premières paroles prononcées par ce dernier ? Un sentiment qui n’en était que plus évident quand l’un se fondait dans l’autre et qu’une forme de complétude les gagnait mutuellement et les faisait se sentir entiers. Eux qui avaient souffert plus souvent qu’à leur tour du délaissement de celui qui aurait dû véritablement représenter l’autre partie d’eux-mêmes.

Quelque chose pourtant avait changé. Et, alors que d’ordinaire Kanon avait pris la fâcheuse manie de s’éclipser en plein cœur de la nuit durant le sommeil de Bud – et malgré les vains efforts de ce dernier pour s’astreindre à s’éveiller lorsque l’autre partait –, laissant l’Asgardien, au petit matin, seul avec ses doutes et ses questionnements, pour revenir quelques jours plus tard au gré de ses envies sans pour autant se montrer disposé à répondre aux récriminations de Bud quant à ses fuites et ses absences, mais néanmoins intarissable quand survenait le sujet de leurs fratries –celui sur lequel ils se rejoignaient inlassablement – Kanon était, cette fois-ci, resté. Il était resté au grand dam de l’Asgardien qui avait cru, dans un premier temps être encore le fruit de ces songes qui venaient à lui durant son sommeil paisible.

Une allumette craqua et bientôt, une fumée presque imperceptible voleta au-dessus de Kanon, diffusant dans la pièce une odeur âcre et entêtante qui poussa Bud à se lever pour s’approcher de son amant. S’accroupissant près du Grec, son regard passa de l’épaule dénudée de Kanon aux flammes orangées qui s’agitaient non loin. Sans un mot, le Grec lui tendit une autre cigarette issue du paquet gisant sous ses genoux. Leurs deux visages s’approchèrent l’un de l’autre jusqu’à ce que les deux cylindres se touchent, embrasant celui de Bud.

D’autres volutes de fumée s’élevèrent lentement, venant se mêler à celles évanescentes de Kanon.

« Encore un vice que tu as vite assimilé. » lâcha soudainement Kanon, clope au bec.

Un fin sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Bud avant qu’il ne pose le menton sur l’épaule du Grec. Un frisson similaire parcourut l’échine des deux amants accroupis dans un immobilisme quasi hiératique.

« Tu ne retrouvais plus la sortie ? »

Un soupir d’amusement fit tressauter le torse du Grec, signifiant, en balayant cette saillie ironique, qu’une fois de plus, il ne faisait pas grand cas du fait d’expliquer certains de ses actes.

« La confrontation approche. Tu n’as pas peur ? »

L’Asgardien lâcha un ricanement sinistre. Kanon avait raison, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que les Robes Divines avaient été sorties de leur long sommeil et que l’éclat des étoiles de la Grande Ourse était plus intense que jamais. Le jour était proche qui allait voir les terres d’Asgard réclamer la place du Sanctuaire, confronter les plus vaillants des guerriers grecs.

« Non, je n’ai pas peur, bien au contraire. Le temps est enfin venu de prouver ma valeur et ma supériorité par rapport à Syd. »

Il y avait dans ces quelques mots prononcés d’une certitude inébranlable comme un feu glacé qui s’enroula autour de l’échine de Kanon. Un sentiment bien connu de ce dernier dont les actions étaient aussi en partie motivées par cet orgueil démesuré le poussant à vouloir surpasser Saga. Son frère.

« Et après ?

— Comment ça "et après ?" ? C’est toi qui tires les ficelles dans l’ombre, manipulant aussi bien Hilda qu’Odin et Poséidon, sans parler de tous ceux qui sont à la solde de ces dieux.

— Et après, _pour toi_ …

— Je tuerai Syd, je prendrai sa place. Et hors de question pour toi de t’interposer entre nous comme tu l’as fait avec mes parents.

— Je ne ferai rien de tel. Je n’aurais pas supporté qu’on fasse de même pour moi du temps où je voulais moi-même tuer mon frère. Seulement…

— Seulement quoi ? »

Syd s’était détaché du corps de Kanon tandis que, dans un même geste, les deux hommes jetèrent leur mégot dans le foyer après que les cigarettes eurent fini de se consumer et que leur poison exquis se fut diffusé au creux de leurs poumons.

« Ce ne sera que justice ! Sa présence ici-bas m’est insupportable et ne sert qu’à prouver à quel point les dieux sont injustes envers ceux sur qui ils sont supposés veiller. Que me sert de savoir que plus tard, dans le glorieux Walhalla, Syd et moi et tous ceux ayant jamais servi Odin se retrouveront tous autour d’un banquet éternel ? La promesse d’un futur radieux ne justifiera jamais nos douleurs présentes. Tu le sais bien – peut-être mieux que moi – puisque nous sommes pareils et qu’eux diffèrent de nous en tellement de points.

— Pas si différents de nous que cela. » marmonna le Grec.

Bud se hérissa quelque peu, prêt à recevoir une fois de plus les pensées de Kanon qui, à bien des égards précédait les siennes. Les paroles de Kanon faisaient se mouvoir ce qu’il y avait en lui d’ancré. Toutes ces certitudes, toute cette douloureuse pesanteur qui, en se détachant, tambourinait désagréablement dans chaque recoin de sa conscience.

« Toi et moi sommes semblables, mais nous ne sommes pas différents de nos frères. Nous avons échoué aux places qui sont les nôtres par une injustice du destin, mais une situation inversée aurait donné le même déroulement, tragique pour celui qui est venu au monde après. Après.

« J’ai toujours pensé que je représentais le Mal et mon frère le Bien, et que c’est pour cela qu’il s’était détourné de moi. Mais lui et moi n’avions qu’un seul visage, celui du Mal et c’est bien pour cela que nous nous sommes éloignés l’un de l’autre. Nous aurions pu être les aînés, nous aurions pu être Syd, et Saga, abandonnant nos cadets car c’est là ce que les circonstances exigeaient. Nous sommes Syd et Saga, nés sous une mauvaise étoile.

— Mais nous sommes les cadets. Et nous sommes ceux qui souffrent.

— Oui, et pour cela, je combattrai.

— Nous combattrons. » rectifia l’Asgardien.

Kanon laissa planer un silence lourd avant de tourner la tête vers son amant. Dans la pénombre dont la lueur allait en s’affadissant, les yeux malachite du Grec paraissaient être deux perles noires brillant d’un éclat incertain mais qui englobaient néanmoins tous les environs à l’entour de Bud. Une tension différente s’appesantit sur l’atmosphère aux allures encore féériques dans la pénombre rampante.

« Ne te fais pas d’illusions, Bud. Le temps que nous passons ensemble, pour précieux qu’il peut être à certains égards l’est infiniment moins que les ambitions que je poursuis. Et si jamais je dois me délester de n’importe quel poids qui pourrait me ralentir, je le ferai, quel qu’en soit le prix. Tu n’es pas aussi important pour moi que tu le penses, Bud, même si je me retrouve dans ton histoire. »

Bud secoua la tête en souriant avant de se relever. Regagnant le bord du lit, il s’allongea sur le matelas rembourré. Il savait que le Grec disait vrai dans une certaine mesure, pourtant... Pourtant, il partageait sa couche régulièrement, lui avait révélé son identité ainsi que ses plans, s’était ouvert à lui avec une sincérité qui n’était pas feinte.

Il y avait donc malgré tout, dans les mots de Kanon, comme une fausseté qui résonnait, entrait en conflit direct avec ce que ses actes professaient avec parfois tant de passion, que ce soit quand il était en lui ou quand ils ne faisaient que discuter.

« Et pourtant… »

Les deux mots rauques se perdirent dans le vide immense de la maison aux dimensions modestes, continuant de résonner dans les oreilles de Kanon bien après qu’ils ne se fussent étiolés jusqu’à disparaître tout à fait.

Comme mû par un instinct aussi étranger que familier, par une douce habitude mainte fois répétée et qui présidait ses gestes, Kanon se leva. Etirant son long corps dans l’obscurité gagnant un peu plus les murs étroits, faisant craquer le moindre de ses os, il se retourna, posant sur Bud un regard qui brûla sa peau d’albâtre, prémices à l’exaltation des sens.

Les planches de bois ne grincèrent qu’à peine tandis que le Grec s’avançait vers la couche sur laquelle il s’assit. Nulle ébauche de geste n’anima le corps de Bud qui demeurait aussi immobile que s’il avait été figé dans la glace, tout juste sa faible respiration soulevait sa poitrine taillée de muscles à intervalles réguliers. Des gouttes de sueur avaient toutefois commencé à recouvrir sa chair. Kanon, lui, replia ses jambes, posant le menton sur ses genoux, se laissant balancer faiblement d’avant en arrière sans opposer une quelconque résistance au mouvement qui l’entraînait imperceptiblement.

C’était en de pareils moments, éternels dans la certitude qu’ils n’étaient qu’instants, que leur proximité, leurs similitudes singulières prenaient leur forme la plus évidente, la plus simple. Lorsque le cortège de silence les attirait hors du temps et de toutes les contingences extérieures, hors des murs que le destin avait érigés pour eux. C’était là que les chaînes se brisaient sans le moindre bruit et que les douleurs cessaient d’appartenir au temps qui, comme leur ressentiment, n’avait plus la moindre valeur, la moindre existence tangible.

Un geste auparavant suspendu fut esquissé. Des doigts glissèrent sur un torse glabre qui frissonna au contact familier. Les mains se baladèrent en tous sens, explorant, titillant, provoquant avec impudeur des réactions à présent habituelles mais dont la redécouverte provoquait un plaisir toujours renouvelé.

Et alors qu’au contact de son amant, le corps de Bud répondait avec une ferveur et une envie confinant à la supplique muette, les mains de Kanon s’attardaient longuement au creux de ses reins, là où la chaleur se concentrait comme aimantée, inexorablement attirée. Puis Kanon fut en lui provoquant un hoquet de douloureuse et exquise surprise qui remonta des tréfonds de son être. Et les mouvements erratiques qui faisaient se cambrer l’autre de plaisir cependant que sur cou, sur ses épaules, sur son torse, les baisers empressés et fiévreux se voyaient recouvrir de baisers, n’occasionnaient rien d’autre que plaisir, exaltation, abandon de soi et de la conscience amère que parfois, il était bon d’oublier, et tellement salutaire.


End file.
